ES MIO!
by jaxmyn13
Summary: No sabia que decir ni que hacer, las palabras de Jun, mi hermana, me habian congelado, me sentia mal, me dolia, acaso... tenia celos?


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


hola!! espero les guste esta historia

es algo corta y algo larga XD

pero ai esta XD

se cuidan

dejan reviews

* * *

**Es mio**

**Principio:**

_No sabia que decir ni que hacer, las palabras de Jun, mi hermana, me habían dejado congelado; me sentía mal, me dolia, acaso… tenia celos??_

**Version Ren**

Todo empezó cuando Yoh o mejor dicho Anna iso una "fiesta", yo no quería ir pero Jun insistió y no pude hacer nada

Jun: Hola!! (Cara tipo Jun)

Ren: Hola

Anna: Pasen!

Jun saludo a todos bueno solo estaban Yoh, Anna y ese peliazul, pero a este ultimo lo saludo diferente y no es que me importara, en realidad… bueno era mi hermana

Todo era muy aburrido, nada importante pasaba hasta que Anna diji que tenia que ir a la tienda

Yoh: Mmm que raro

Horo: (Se levanta y camina hacia Jun) Ven…

Espere un momento y fui a ver que pasaba, no es que fuera chismoso si no que era informativo, me pare sobre la puerta para oir lo que decían

Horo: Bueno, lo que te dije en el teléfono

Jun: A si lo recuerdo

Horo: Jun, me gustas mucho

Jun: Horo, a mi también

No lo podía creer, como quisiera que hubiera sido un sueño, entonces abri un poco la puerta para encontrarme con mi hermana y a ese peliazul dándose un beso. Me sentía pésimo, sentía que mi corazón se desgarraba, no podía respirar

Yoh: (Susurrando) Ren, estas bien?

Que pregunta solo le faltaba decir "no te preocupes todo saldrá bien", pero, por que lo preguntaba?, claro por que el genio de Ren Tao le había dicho lo que sentía por el peliazul

Nos fuimos a sentar

Jun: Horo es mi novio, verdad?

Horo: (Sonrojado) Si

(Tiempo después)

Jun: estas bien Ren?, creo que no te gusto lo que paso

Tenia ganas de decirle, claro que no me gusto, Horo es mio, yo lo quiero y me estoy muriendo de celos. Tenia tantas ganas de decirle eso que lo hice, si yo lo dije, no se por que pero lo hice

Jun: Ren?

Ren: Ya no importa

Jun: Pero…

Horo: Hola! Están bien? Que pasa?

Entonces Jun me abraza para que no viera mis ojos llorosos, si, estaba a punto de llorar

Jun: Nada

Horo: Que pasa Ren?

Jun: (Cara de idea) Que? No me crees, esta bien entonces terminamos, no me digas nada, adiós

Cosa mas tonta no pudo decir, ella me limpia las lagrimas despistadamente y se va dejándome solo

Horo: Ren

Me agarra del brazo y me voltea

Horo: Estabas llorando?

Ren: No es que me ahogo el abrazo de Jun

Horo: Que paso le dijiste algo?

Ren: Si

Horo: Por que?

Ren: Por que me moria de celos ver a mi hermana con la persona que mas quiero

Horo se me queda viendo, sonríe y…

**Principio:**

_No sabia que hacer, estaba nervioso pero por él lo tenia que hacer, aunque podría ser que esto no acabara bien, lo iba a hacer_

**Version Horo**

Anna le insistió a Yoh para hacer una "fiesta" y este claro que le dijo que si.

Fui el primero en llegar, después llego esa persona que tanto quiero

Jun: Hola!! (Cara tipo Jun)

Ren: Hola

Anna: Pasen!

Jun empezó a saludar a todos y se me quedo viendo, me puse nervioso

Toda la "fiesta" me la pase pensando en esa llamada, hasta que Anna se fue a la tienda, esa era la señal. Dejenme explicar: yo le había dicho a Anna lo que sentía por esa persona y ella dijo que iba hacer una fiesta para hacer lo que había planeado, y eso fue lo que paso

Yoh: Mmm que raro

Entonces saque valor de sepa donde y fui con Jun

Horo: Ven…

La lleve a un cuarto

Horo: Bueno, lo que te dije en el teléfono

Jun: A si lo recuerdo

No sabia como decirlo, tenia miedo de que saliera lastimada pero, lo hice

Horo: Jun, me gustas mucho

Jun: Horo, a mi también

Y con todo el dolor de mi corazón la bese, me fue difícil aunque, pensándolo bien, eran hermanos y se parecen un poco

Despues salimos

Jun: Horo es mi novio, verdad?

Horo: (Sonrojado) Si

(Tiempo después)

Me fui a tomar un vaso de agua helada en eso oi que discutían y fui a ver

Horo: Hola! Están bien? Que pasa?

Entonces Jun abraza a Ren y yo me pongo celoso y no por Jun

Jun: Nada

Mire a Ren, el no era de esos que se dejaban abrazar

Horo: Que pasa Ren?

No pude resistir a preguntar

Jun: (Cara de idea) Que? No me crees, esta bien entonces terminamos, no me digas nada, adiós

Eso no me importo, me importaba mas mi Ren

Horo: Ren

Entonces lo agarre del brazo y lo volteo hacia mi, sus lindos ojitos dorados estaban humedos

Horo: Estabas llorando?

Ren: No es que me ahogo el abrazo de Jun

Horo: Que paso le dijiste algo?

Ren: Si

Horo: Por que?

Ren: Por que me moria de celos ver a mi hermana con la persona que mas quiero

Me le quedo viendo, le sonrio y lo golpeo de lo feliz que estaba

**Final:**

Ren: Que te pasa?

Horo: Es en serio?

Ren: No importa

Horo: Yo… quería estar con tu hermana para poder estar contigo

Ren: (Se le acerca a Horo) En serio (Golpea a Horo) engañaste a mi hermana

Horo: Solo por ti

Ren: (Sonrojado) Eres mio

Horo: Si

(Se besan)

* * *

les gusto??espero que si... /animejax

/jaxmyn13

/KYOSohma

ai se pasan

sayonara!!

* * *


End file.
